Happy Birthday
by AJ92
Summary: For those of you who wanted to know what happened before Raph and Melanie got caught making out in the dojo. One-shot  May be confusing if you haven't read Sierra Miller yet


Okay I know I was supposed to give you guys a sequel, but I thought I'd do this for you. Enjoy.

Happy Birthday

**Melanie POV**

"Fine, I will" I got up and stomped toward the dojo. When inside I watched as a certain red clad turtle beat the hell out of his punching bag like it was someone he hated. Maybe he's pretending it's me. Perhaps he hates me that much. I looked down to the matted floor beneath me then back up to watch the red turtle. Every punch and every kick made his muscles ripple. It looked as if he didn't know I was there so I stared in silence. It seems like he's always working out. But I gotta admit he looks good doing it

"What do you want?" I heard Raph asked suddenly

I blinked "How'd you know I was here?"

"I heard the door open" Raph said looking at me with amber gaze "And Mikey yelling"

"Oh" that's it 'oh' that's all you can say. Those eyes they're so… beautiful

"So what happened, did you piss Mikey off"

"I don't know how, but yes"

"Were you talking to him?" he asked with a smirk. The smirk that I really wanted to smack clear off of his face, but at the same time made my knees go weak

"Yes"

"Well there's your problem, he hates that" Raph chuckled "Unless you're giving him useful information about the game you shouldn't bother him"

"Why?" I asked not really caring at all, I was just too busy staring into those eyes

"He just doesn't like getting distracted while playing"

"Alright, so what are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"So… you wanna do nothing… together"

Raph looked at me like he has never seen me a day in his life. Well I guess that's what happens when I slap him when we first meet and get into stupid, petty arguments every time I come down here. He probably expected me to fight with him "You actually want to stay in the same room as me?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I tried not to ask with too much attitude, but because of the way I am that's how it came out

"Uh…no, I guess not" Raph said "But… why? I thought you hated me"

"I was thinking, we got off on the wrong foot. We should just start over"

"Um, okay"

"So…" I started, but never finished

He waited a really long time before he said anything "So?" Raph repeated "Are you ever gonna finish what you were about to say?"

"Oh right" I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly and looked down "Is this what you do every day?"

…

**Raph's POV**

"Yeah pretty much" I told her and gave her an odd look. Why was she acting like this? It's not like we haven't spoken to each other before it was just never at a soft level. "Do you stare at me every day like that" I had to ask her

She turned away and blushed. I had to laugh; she was acting as if she actually wanted me. I knew that couldn't happen we haven't said anything civil to each other up until now. "Um…I-I" she stuttered and blushed a deeper red that could match my bandanna. I really wanna know what this girl is thinking.

"I could teach you a few moves" I offered

She looked back at me "Y-you would" she sounds so scared which is…unlike her

…

**Mel's POV**

Why in the hell am I stuttering so much? He turned away from me passed the punching bag to the more open area.

"Come on" Raph encouraged

I hesitantly followed him. That's how we spent most of our time. He taught me some basic moves to keep myself safe. He taught me what to do when someone is robbing me at knife point, what to do when someone is getting ready to punch me, what areas to aim for to knock a person out or at least disorient them so I can get away. When he started teaching me what to do when somebody grabs me from behind that's when things changed.

"Now you remember what to do?" Raph asked and I nodded before he told me to turn around

I stood there waiting for him. I felt his strong arms wrap around me, but I didn't react like I was supposed to instead I continued to stand there. I didn't even bother to pretend that I was being threatened, I felt too safe in his arms.

...

**Raph's **

I knew something was up when she didn't move. Every time we made any kind of contact with each other I could feel her shake, but I couldn't tell if it was with fear or want. Now I'm definitely sure that it's want and far from fear "You know at this point your rapist would have pulled you to the ground and mounted you" I whispered huskily in her ear. I saw her bite down on her bottom lip. It's funny how a simple gesture could get someone like me all hot and bothered, well that was nothing compared to what she said after

"Why don't you show me what this person would've done to me?" she whispered back

I blinked and turned her around staring into her eyes.

…

**Mel's**

His amber eyes looked at me and I mean _really_ looked at me from head to toe. It made my breathing a little shallow. From my cinnamon brown eyes to my chest that I knew was heaving up and down with arousal and further down. When his gaze moved back to mine he asked "Is that what you want?" that smirk plastered on his face

I shut my eyes for a second then nodded

…

**Raph's**

My smirk faltered. I didn't expect her to say yes, so I carefully laid her out on her back and straddled her hips holding her wrists on either side of her head "Do you know what you have to do?"

She shook her head "No and I don't care at all"

"Really?" I asked slightly surprised

"Really" she said "Now are you going to show me what I should do or do you like it on top?" she added a smirk of her own "Cause I kinda like it down here"

I got up quickly "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked

"Doing what?" she got up to

"Turning me on that's what" I had a feeling this would somehow turn into an argument

"Well you were doing it first" she accused me

"No I was not"

"Yes you were" she stepped up to me and poked my chest "And don't try to deny that you didn't love it either when I did it"

"I ain't gonna say shit to you"

"Cause you know I'm right" Melanie argued completely unfazed by the glare I was giving her "I don't get you sometimes why do you always have to…"

I pulled her close to me causing her to blush once again before she could say another word I pressed my lips to hers silencing her.

…

**Mel**

My eyes widened when he started kissing me. I started to push away, but he held in that close position and I realized that pushing away was stupid cause this is what I wanted. I guess it was just an instinct I had, either to push away or slap the living daylights out of them. I didn't do either one just leaned into him as he kissed me. When he finally pulled away he stared at me like I was the one that kissed him and let go of my waist.

"Well that was new. Were you trying to tell me something there?" I asked sarcastically

A smirk was my only answer

"Well Happy Birthday to you. I did like that by the way"

"I had a feeling you would" he walked up to me kissing me again this time deeper. He pushed me up against the wall where all hell broke loose. His kiss deepened and he added a little tongue to it. I reached up and stroked the back of his head while his hands explored almost every part of my body. I was completely oblivious to the sound of the door opening and apparently so was Raph. We hurriedly pushed away from each other when we heard Vanessa's squeal of excitement.

We started to fix ourselves while she started bouncing up and down with a smiling Don right next to her.

"Man I'm good" she whooped

XXX

I hope that was good enough of an explanation.


End file.
